Diary of a lovesick popstar
by I t h i n k i t 's L o v e
Summary: If there was that one person who you desire so much that you would do anything to get them, what would you do?  Write about it of course.
1. Prologue

_**Dear diary,**_

_No, scratch that. _

_**Dear journal. **_

_Dear diary makes me sound like a thirteen year old girl. Which I'm not! Just for the record. I'm a nineteen year old rock star. Not pop star, despite what some people might say._

_So I guess you are wondering why a nineteen year old rock star is writing in a journal. _

_NOT a diary. _

_Well, it all started from the first day I laid eyes on her. Well, more like the second or third since the first day she was covered in flour and to be honest, she looked a little scary, her being so white. _

_It kind of reminded me like the grudge. _

_Only a true man can admit he is scared._

_*cough*_

_Anyways, _

_Since the day I met her, I have developed...certain feelings for her. Feelings a rock star like me is not used to. And feelings she most likely doesn't return. Ha, but that is going to change._

_This leads me back to the point of this journal. _

_I have decided to document my many deceitful schemes of showing Mitchie how I truly feel about her._

_And hopefully, during this time, she will return them. _

_Maybe..._

_We will see. _


	2. Red Roses At Your Door

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Day one **_

_**Ok, so I didn't realize how hard this whole getting-Mitchie-to-fall-deeply-in love-with-me plan really was. I thought it would be easier than this. **_

_**Like ripping off a band-aid. **_

_**Mind you, ripping off a band-aid is rather painful... and scarring... and it makes you feel like you want to die... **_

_**Yeah, I don't think I want to be a band-aid anymore.**_

_**Anyways, so today I put the plan into motion. Mind you, it didn't turn out as well as I planned...**_

"Hi! Welcome to be my valentine florist. How may I help you?"

I am genius! Mitchie is totally going to love me when she sees these twelve, long stemmed roses outside her cabin door! It's like something out of a romance movie!

Not that that's where I got this idea from or anything... Total originality on my part.

... *cough*

"Here you go, have a nice day." The florist smiled and handed me the flowers which could possibly change my life forever.

"Oh, I will." I threw her a sly wink, which by the way totally gets the ladies hearts throbbing, and walked out of the store.

Okay, here's the plan. I sneakily put these very expensive roses outside of her door, do a little knick knock, and hide behind a bush. When she comes out to look at them, I will casually stroll by and strike up a light conversation before confessing my true feelings for her.

It's foolproof! And it's definitely going to steal her heart.

_**As good as this plan seemed at the time, there was just one little problem that screwed the entire thing up. One that will forever haunt me till the day I die...whenever that may be. Hopefully not for a while though.**_

I quietly made my way towards Mitchie's cabin, keeping my steps light and soft so not to disturb anyone who may still be awake. I really doubt there would be since its 12:30 at night and curfew was at 10:15.

But these people have ears like a hawk.

I bet it's because they have no lives.

They sit and listen carefully just waiting for something exciting to happen. Well they are in luck since in just a few moments; Mitchie and I will be named the new hottest couple of this camp.

It's going to be AWESOME.

Alright, now I am almost there, just a couple more steps till her cabin.

Damn, it's really dark out here, why the hell didn't I bring a torch?

Because I am that dumb.

Dumb...dumb...dumb...dumb...du-

"HOLY SHIT!" I cursed loudly before quickly slapping my hand over my mouth and jumping on one foot, holding my injured toe. Damn you stupid log.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I froze instantly. Okay, this may look a little weird.

Me, standing outside her cabin, crouched over holding my foot, leaning against her window.

Call me crazy but I don't think that's something a normal person would be doing at 12:00 o'clock at night.

BAIL!

I made a snap decision and dived into a bush sitting about a meter from where I was standing.

And wow does it look so much easier in the movies.

I took a sitting position and watched as Mitchie picked up the flowers.

This should be the part when I casually strike up a conversation, but my foot hurts too much to move. And it may seem a little weird me talking and sitting in a bush watching her. Could you say stalker much?

So I did the only rational thing I could think of.

Watch.

Without saying a single word.

I watched as she sniffed the flowers, a smile playing on her lips. Ooh! I made her smile!

I grinned to myself in triumph.

She started to look through the flowers. Why is she doing that? Is that strange to anyone else?

I watched in fascination when she pulled out a card.

A CARD!

Oh thank god! The card will tell her they were from me!

Well hallelujah!

"Hmm, no name. I guess I have an admirer."

...

If only I signed the card.

_**So, my first attempt didn't go as well as planned but I did manage to make her smile!**_

_**That's definitely something.**_

_**I guess next time signing the card would help... and to take a torch with me too. **_

_**Ah, well obviously fate is telling me this wasn't the right way to tell her how I feel. **_

_**If anything, it's done me a solid.**_

_**I just wish it told me in a nicer way that didn't resolve me stubbing my toe on a log...**_

_**Hey, love hurts. **_

_**I've gotta feeling next time it will definitely happen. **_

_**I just have to make a plan. **_

_**Until then, S.**_


End file.
